


This Could be Something if You Let It

by FrostedLimits



Series: How Can I Make You Mine (WHW 2020) [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, High School, Wayhaught Week, Wayhaught Week 2020, church, whw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedLimits/pseuds/FrostedLimits
Summary: Nicole Haught was… complicated. Whip smart and the only reason Purgatory had any success as a basketball team. But that was overshadowed by the much more gossip worthy reputation Nicole had earned for herself. Smoking outside the church during service and under the bleachers at football games. Leather jacket worn from constant use and the sleek motorcycle Nicole could be found driving more often than not.That alone was a lot for Purgatory to overlook. Add in the fact that Nicole had slept with about 60% of the senior girls, and you’ve got the perfect storm for the rumor mill of the town. Every week was a discussion of what girl had been the latest addition to the list and who would be next. Because everyone in town knew there would be another. The one fact people could always count on: Nicole Haught didn’t do relationships. Not once since her family moved here during her freshman year of high school, had Nicole ever been in any type of standing relationship. Most girls preferred that, able to let their night with Nicole be waved off as an experiment of teenage hormones because it could never be anythingreal.----Wayhaught Week 2020 - Prompt: Coffee, Tea, or Me?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: How Can I Make You Mine (WHW 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628986
Comments: 10
Kudos: 216





	This Could be Something if You Let It

**Author's Note:**

> Taking it back. It's September of Waverly's senior year, 6 months prior to part 1.

Waverly was cleaning up all the paper cups and plates that were left scattered among the tables. The church did this little get together on the third Sunday of every month. Coffee, tea, and donuts. A chance for the families of Purgatory to spend time together in a place other than Shorty’s or the local diner. She was taking her time, using the menial task to distract herself from the decision that had been weighing on her mind ever since she got three different scholarship offers for school next year. It was only September, but she was hoping to have a decision made before January. That way she could just focus on the last semester of high school without worrying about her so-called future.

She heard footsteps and looked across the room to determine the source. All of Waverly’s movement stopped as she took in the other girl. Nicole Haught, white button up rolled up to her elbows but still tucked into the tight black slacks, slung low on her hips. Red hair tousled and falling in waves to frame her face. Waverly watched forearms tense as Nicole flipped one of the white tables onto its side and began folding it up.

Waverly swallowed hard, moving back to her task and hoping the blush on her cheeks wasn’t as noticeable as it felt. _Get it together_ , she thought to herself. Lately, she couldn’t stop herself from being drawn to Nicole every time she was around. Waverly knew she should just ignore it. Nicole Haught was… complicated. Whip smart and the only reason Purgatory had any success as a basketball team. But that was overshadowed by the much more gossip worthy reputation Nicole had earned for herself. Smoking outside the church during service and under the bleachers at football games. Leather jacket worn from constant use and the sleek motorcycle Nicole could be found driving more often than not.

That alone was a lot for Purgatory to overlook. Add in the fact that Nicole had slept with about 60% of the senior girls, and you’ve got the perfect storm for the rumor mill of the town. Every week was a discussion of what girl had been the latest addition to the list and who would be next. Because everyone in town knew there would be another. The one fact people could always count on: Nicole Haught didn’t do relationships. Not once since her family moved here during her freshman year of high school, had Nicole ever been in any type of standing relationship. Most girls preferred that, able to let their night with Nicole be waved off as an experiment of teenage hormones because it could never be anything _real_.

When Waverly first realized her attraction to Nicole, she thought she would eventually be just another one of those girls. She watched Nicole intensely at basketball games from her spot with the other cheerleaders on the sidelines. She was mesmerized by the grace with which Nicole moved. And the fact that she was insanely hot, well that was just a bonus.

But as the weeks went on, Waverly found herself wondering what it would be like to hold Nicole’s hand. To take her out in her Jeep, piled with blankets, and watch the stars. Waverly slowly realized, that one night with Nicole would never be enough.

The sound of another table being broken down startled Waverly out of her reverie. She cleaned up the last of the trash, tossing it in the bin before wiping down the table. She moved over near where the refreshments were, watching Nicole collapse the last table and stand it up against the wall.  
“Coffee?” Waverly asked suddenly, surprising herself.

Nicole turned at the sound of the voice. “What?”

“Coffee?” Waverly repeated, her voice now showing the nerves she felt under Nicole’s gaze. “Or tea?”

Nicole walked over to the brunette; her face filled with curiosity. “Coffee sounds great.”

Waverly nodded as she moved to make a cup. “Any sugar?”

“Black works just fine.” Nicole studied the girl. They had never really spoken but she had definitely noticed Waverly before. She would’ve been the worst lesbian ever if she hadn’t.

The girl was absolutely gorgeous. Brunette hair always falling perfectly, nearly golden in the sunlight. Hazel eyes that shined with a rare curiosity and tightened into adorable half-moons when she smiled. And a body that made Nicole’s mouth go dry. The cheerleader was incredibly strong, every muscle tight on her small frame. However, none of that even compared to the raw intelligence Waverly possessed. Nicole was sure this girl could solve all the world’s problems if she put her mind to it.

Waverly turned and held the cup out to Nicole, their fingers brushing slightly as the cup changed hands. Waverly tried to hide the way it made her gasp but could tell by the way a smile pulled at Nicole’s lips that she had failed.

Waverly cleared her throat, trying her best to find words, any words, to say.

Nicole watch the girl as she took a sip of the coffee. _Interesting_ , she thought to herself. She had never entertained the idea of pursuing Waverly. The prim and proper Purgatory sweetheart. Nicole had thought about it of course, but never that anything would ever be able to happen.

“So,” Waverly finally said, “come here often?” Waverly was blushing under the intensity of Nicole’s gaze.

Nicole couldn’t help the way her eyebrows raised, “To church? Every Sunday last time I checked.” She chuckled slightly at the question.

Waverly’s face went bright red and her eyes widened as she realized what she had said, “Right. Of course.” She started to ramble, “I meant – um, the helping out. Staying after to clean up and what not.” Waverly forced herself to stop talking.

Nicole smiled at the clear nervousness. “You’re cute.” She said sincerely. “Yeah, I help breakdown pretty much anything they ask for. They need someone strong to lift stuff and I need less people scrutinizing me smoking out back. Win-win.”

Waverly’s heart leapt as she heard Nicole call her cute. “Seems like a good deal.” Waverly turned to the table, working to clean up the last of the refreshments. She could feel Nicole’s eyes on her as she took another sip of coffee.

“What about you?” Nicole asked. “Why are you here?”

Waverly let herself face Nicole again, the topic allowing her to settle into the conversation. “I like helping.” She stated clearly. “But it doesn’t hurt that the church lets me look at their old texts for my research as a thank you.”

“What are you researching?”

Waverly scanned Nicole’s face for any signs of teasing or boredom. People never asked about her research. Everyone said she was too pretty to spend so much time with her nose buried in a book. She could only find genuine curiosity in Nicole’s eyes, but her reply was still hesitant. “I’m looking into Purgatory in the Old West. There are many stories about the church and the priest who used to run it. Old tall tales about demons, witches, and even women with bites that could poison you.”

“Sounds like a party.” Nicole chuckled. “I’m guessing that’s around the same time Wyatt was here?”

“I –“ Waverly was ready to defend herself at Nicole’s laughter, but the mention of her ancestor stopped her. “Yes, it was. How did you know?”

“Old West Purgatory kinda gives that away.” Nicole smiled, letting her dimples shine through. “And you love history. Only makes sense that you would want to know your own in a town that your ancestor practically helped to build.”

Waverly’s eyebrows raised as her heart jumped a bit. “How –“

“I pay attention.” Nicole answered. “You are smarter than most everyone in this town. And I’ve shared a history class with you almost every year since I moved here. People will be dead asleep listening to Mr. Svane drone on about some old dead dude but you will be hanging on every word with rapt attention. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.”

“You notice that?” Waverly blushed.

“I notice _you_.” Nicole answered firmly. No matter what happened, she wasn’t gonna pass up the opportunity to flirt with Waverly Earp.

Waverly smiled, her eyes in those small half-moons, causing Nicole’s heart to melt. “Well, good to know.” Waverly glanced at the clock, her shift at Shorty’s starting in just a few hours. “I’ve gotta finish cleaning this up.” She moved to pack everything away. “Is there anything else you want?”

“You.” Nicole answered, moving close, her body just barely a breath away from Waverly’s. She decided if she was going to go for it, there was no better time.

Waverly turned her head slightly to look up into Nicole’s eyes. She could feel the heat radiating off Nicole’s body. “Me?” She swallowed harshly.

Nicole nodded, placing her coffee cup on the table, moving her hand to gently sweep a stray hair from Waverly’s face and tucking it behind her ear.

Waverly’s breath picked up at the feeling of Nicole’s fingers on her skin. It took all of her willpower in that moment not to just melt and give in. But she took a deep breath to settle herself and draw on the Earp courage she had learned from Wynonna before she left.

Waverly let herself rise onto her tiptoes, wrapping a hand into red hair, pulling Nicole to her. She waited just a beat, feeling Nicole’s breath against her lips. Then, she surged forward, capturing the lips she had been thinking about every day for weeks.

The kiss was better than Waverly ever could’ve imagined. Nicole’s lips were soft and warm against her own. The kiss not hard but incredibly intense. Their lips moving together easily. It was as if everything Waverly had been feeling finally clicked into place. She broke away after a few moments, catching her breath.

“Wow.” Nicole sighed the word. She had been kissed many times, but never like that. “So, I take it that means yes?” She smiled hopefully down at Waverly.

Waverly smiled back, knowing that no matter what happened next, she had kissed Nicole Haught. “Not quite.” She ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair, watching the confusion on her face. “You can have me, but only me.”

Nicole let her hands loosen slightly from where they had found purchase on Waverly’s hips as they kissed. Her face became serious, “Waverly –“

“Shh,” Waverly quickly cut her off. “I know your rules and reputation. But I also know what goes through my mind when I look at you.”

Nicole stared at the girl, wondering how she could possibly spend any time occupying Waverly’s thoughts.

“I don’t just want you for one night or for just one thing. I don’t want to share you either. But I do _want_ you.” Waverly leaned up, laying another kiss to Nicole’s lips. “If you can’t do that, I understand.” She slid out of Nicole’s reach, gathering the supplies on the table. “If you can,” Waverly began stepping backwards, “you know where to find me.” She smiled as she turned and made her way to the back room to drop off the supplies on her way out.

Nicole smiled, shaking her head slightly and sipping at the last of her coffee as she watched Waverly walk away. _Game on, Waverly Earp._ She thought as she tossed the empty cup in the trash, knowing that this girl was dangerous enough to change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, kudos, comments, or even just clicking the link. Love you, Earpers.
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on Twitter @sheriff_earper


End file.
